pacificrimfandomcom-20200224-history
Giovanni Capello
|image = |caption = |fullname = Pacific Rim: Aftermath: Issue #1 |nicknames = |born = |died = 2034 |causeofdeath = Shot by Mech Czar |citizenship = |family = |hair = Brown (Bald) |eyes = Blue |height = |weight = |occupation = (formerly) |affiliations = |appearances = Pacific Rim: Aftermath |noncanon = }} Giovanni Capello is a working within the area of Santa Monica, . He was a major figure in the criminal underworld on the West Coast before his death in 2034. Biography Early Life During the earliest point of the Kaiju Wars, Capello chooses to occupy an abandoned mansion on the of Santa Monica, nearest to the . Giovanni Capitalizes on the absence of the rich and authority within the chaos created by the Kaiju. He exploits the disadvantaged and uses the ruined environment to perpetuate human rights violations, such as . He also demands large sums of money from the city's populace with a protection racket. At an undetermined time, Giovanni begins collecting the remains of Jaeger parts left behind in the city. Among the parts he was able to collect, he obtained the Drift Core of the Mark-5 Jaeger, Striker Eureka. Aftermath March 3, 2034 When Giovanni learns that Mech Czar is attempting to build her own Rogue Jaegers''Pacific Rim: Aftermath:'' Issue #3, he sends a group of men out to prevent Mech Czar's men from obtaining Jaeger parts in the Santa Monica Scrapyard. When his men fail, he regroups and leaves his mansion, heading for Los Angeles. In his absence, Sonny, a crime boss also living in Santa Monica, informs Jake Pentecost, the son of the late Stacker Pentecost, breaks into his mansion in order to steal the Drift Core from Giovanni's sealed vault. When Giovanni arrives in Los Angeles, he orders his men to attack Mech Czar's Headquarters. He waits outside while his men attack the occupants inside, and is caught up off guard by the appearance of a Jaeger piloted by a single man.Pacific Rim: Aftermath: Issue #2 With little choice, Giovanni attacks the Jaeger alongside his men. He is unable to process the realization that Mech Czar successfully built her own Jaeger, angry that he she capitalized on the idea first, and ruined things for him. Giovanni is knocked down by an explosion caused by Enforcer, and struggles to reach for his gun. He aims at the Jaeger and fires on its exposed wires, damaging the pilot Joshua Griffin's connection to the Jaeger. Griffin retaliates, arming Enforcer's harpoon and aiming on Giovanni. Giovanni notices his hesitation, and capitalizes on it, urging his men to attack Enforcer alongside him. They appear to have the Rogue Jaeger pinned down, when Bruiser, another Jaeger built for Mech Czar, ambushes Giovanni and his men with an explosive round. Giovanni attempts to recover his weapon, but Mech Czar reaches him first and shoots him dead. Trivia *The official synopsis of Pacific Rim: Aftermath describes a supporting character named Mech Czar as a mob boss. The synopsis may have conflated her character with Giovanni Capello's. References Category:Pacific Rim: Aftermath Category:Characters (Uprising) Category:Pacific Rim: Uprising Category:Black Market Dealers Category:Deceased